Cross you Fingers
by NathanSykes143
Summary: Bay and Daphne are so much alike; they fell for the wrong people. now they are gone..they are heart broken. can two friends help? Ebay : Dilke. mentions of BayxTy and DaphnexLiam no slash. origanally named:I miss you, I love you, Goodbye.


_Hello people! TeamIvashkovOzera here (: listening to Boys Like Girls and drinking a Rainbow Sherbet shake from Baskin Robins, but you probably don't care.. anyways this is one of my first story that I have promised myself to finish! It all depends on you guys. It won't be too long, probably 4-6 chapters. It's an Ebay and Waphne (Bemmett and Dilke) with some mention of Bay + Ty and Daphne + Liam. Please review! I'll update asap_.

**Takes Place a few days before Ty leaves.**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Third Person POV:

Bay Kennish stood by the staircase leading up to Daphne's and Regina's house, next to her house. Nervously, she bit the bottom of her lip, trying to think of an excuse to talk to Daphne and to apologize. A few days after she forced Daphne to break up with Liam, she started to feel guilty. And realized two things

She was being a hypocrite by dating one of Daphne's close friend, Ty.

And, also she was the only person who knew what she was going through.

A few months before, the Kennish family found out that they had taken the wrong child home. A mix up from the Hospital, apparently. So they searched for a woman named Regina Vasquez, who is the real mother of Bay. The two families agreed to let them get to know the each other, so the Vasquez' moved into the guest house. Daphne was a sweet and smart girl, but at a young age she became deaf. Bay is almost the exact opposite; she is an artist and very outgoing. The Kennish family consists of John and Katherine Kennish, along with Bay and Toby Kennish.

The Vasquez family consists of Regina, Adrianna (Daphne's grandmother) and Daphne herself. No one but Daphne knew the pain it is to find out that the life they were living wasn't there own.

Finally, she builds up the courage to walk all the way upstairs, in front of the front door. She rang the bell; praying that Daphne would answer. Finally, Daphne answered the door; her red hair tied up into a messy bun, and her clothes was wrinkly which indicated that she must have been sleeping.

"What do you want?" Daphne said slightly annoyed. Bay making sure Daphne had a clear view of her lips said the words she never expected herself to ever have to say:

"I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Daphne looked slightly taken aback. She never expected the brunette to apologize.

"So after I broke up with my boyfriend for you, you come and apologize?" Daphne said through gritted teeth. Bay just stared at her, not expecting any of this. A few seconds of silence passed and finally Bay spoke again: "Look, I know what I did was selfish and all, but c'mon! give me a break. I just found out that my "parents" weren't even the right people. You are the only one who knows how I feel, please forgive me? I promise I won't make you break up with him...again. I'll stay out of your relationships! And you're right; I am a hypocrite. " Breathlessly, Bay turned away. She waited for an answer, but none came. Instead, she felt a person wrap their arms around her; and pull her into a hug.

"I forgive you. But, Liam and I are over...for good."

**TWO DAYS AFTER TY LEAVES: (AN: sorry I am skipping time, but it will be worth it...trust me. After Ty left, she wasn't even moping for him...D: )**

BAY'S POV:

Ty left to days ago. I feel alone, not completely alone...just alone. Ty was the one who can cheer me up when I was down, and know he is gone. I grab the back of my black hooded jacket and put the hood on my dripping wet hair. It has been raining for the past hour non-stop, and I have been walking for the past few hours. It was a school day today, but I wasn't in the mood to go. So I skipped, and walked to random places downtown, but I guess I lost track of time because my BlackBerry said it was 5 o' clock pm.

_Shoot_, I thought to myself. _I am so dead._

As I was walking, I noticed that I was heading in the same direction Ty and I shared our first date, and kiss...

The Graffiti covered walls will always be a reminder of him. I sat down in the bench next to the tree where we had spent so many hours talking. I sighed. I stared straight ahead at the little girl with blonde hair and a pink dress holding back an axe... the rain still pouring very hard.

At this point, I didn't care. My makeup was probably smeared and my eyes where probably bloodshot. It didn't matter. All I did was stare straight ahead, thinking that he was here with me. I was [probably concentrating on the wall too much, because out of nowhere I felt something warm being placed on my shoulders and a hand was waving madly in front of me.

Looking up, I saw Emmett, Daphne's best friend. His blue eyes where showing sorrow. And his red hair looked messy. I looked down on my shoulders and saw that he had lent me his jacket. He pulled out a notepad from his jeans and wrote down a couple of words:

_I'm sorry_.

And he pulled me into a tight hug.

AN #2: sorry kind of choppy...if anyone could be my beta please contact me! I'll upload every week. If I get reviews; even faster :D oh and this was moe of a filler..


End file.
